Ira Sadoff
American | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Ira Sadoff (born March 7, 1945) is an award winning and widely anthologized American poet, critic, fiction writer, and academic."Ira Sadoff," Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Feb. 4, 2012. Life Sadoff was born in Brooklyn, New York City, the son of Russian Jewish immigrants. He earned a B.A. in 1966 from Cornell University in industrial and labor relations, and an M.F.A. in 1968 from the University of Oregon. He has taught at colleges and universities including the University of Virginia, the Iowa Writers' Workshop, and the M.F.A. program at Warren Wilson College. He is the Arthur Jeremiah Roberts professor of literature at Colby College in Waterville, Maine. Sadoff is the author of 7 volumes of poetry, including Barter (2003) and Grazing (1998). Over 300 of his poems, 30 short stories, and a number of essays have appeared in major literary magazines, including The New Yorker, the American Poetry Review, the Paris Review, The Nation, The New Republic, Esquire, Antaeus, the Hudson Review, and the Partisan Review. Writing Sadoff has characterized himself as "one poet among a decreasing minority who is trying to resist the return to formalism, the sterile, conservative, aesthete academicism of the nineteen-fifties." Recognition Poems in Grazing have been awarded the Leonard Shestack Prize, the Pushcart Poetry Prize, and the George Bogin Memorial Prize from the Poetry Society of America. He has received Fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts and the John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation. Publications Poetry *''Settling Down''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1975. *''Palm Reading in Winter. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1978. *''My Father's Leaving''. Washington, DC: Folger Shakespeare Library, 1980? *''Maine: Nine poems''. Roslindale, MA: Pym-Randall, 1981. *''A Northern Calendar''. Boston: Godine, 1982. *''Gathering Kindling''. Emory, VA: Iron Mountain, 1982. *''Emotional Traffic''. Boston: Godine, 1989. *''Grazing: Poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1998. ISBN 0-252-07120-4 *''Barter: Poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 2003. ISBN 0-252-06737-1 *''True Faith: Poems''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2012. Novel *''Uncoupling''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin 1982. Non-Fiction *''History Matters: Contemporary poetry on the margins of American culture''. Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 2009. ISBN 1-587-29797-3 Collected editions *''An Ira Sadoff Reader: Selected Poetry and prose''. Middlebury, VT: Middlebury College Press / Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1992. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ira Sadoff, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 1, 2015. Audio / video *''Ira Sadoff Reading''. Aspen, CO: Aspen Writers' Foundation, 1979. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Brief Afternoons" *Ira Sadoff profile & 11 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Ira Sadoff at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Ira Sadoff at YouTube ;About * Ira Sadoff at the Guggenheim Foundation * Ira Sadoff faculty profile. * Ira Sadoff Official website. Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Writers from Maine Category:Colby College faculty Category:Cornell University alumni Category:People from Brooklyn Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Jewish American writers Category:Poets Category:American academics